


Winter Love

by madnessiseverything



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Snow, Snow Day, and cute, just something happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison can’t stop the laughter from bursting out of her as Scott yelps. Stiles smiles triumphantly at the white circle on Scott’s jacket. The wolf raises his eyebrows in a challenge and Allison never wants the pure happiness bubbling up inside of her to fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Love

**Author's Note:**

> We had snow today and it made me super happy, so this thing came into existence, a wee happy and cute thing. Well, I sure am happy to get a break from all the angst in my WIPs so... enjoy :)

Allison can’t stop the laughter from bursting out of her as Scott yelps. Stiles smiles triumphantly at the white circle on Scott’s jacket. The wolf raises his eyebrows in a challenge and Allison never wants the pure happiness bubbling up inside of her to fade. 

“I like that look,” Stiles says and crouches down, hands already piling snow up. His eyes don’t leave Scott and Allison has to suppress the gleeful sound she wants to make at the opportunity. She presses her finger against her lips in case Scott sees her move and bends down. 

“Oh do you?” Scott answers and Allison can see him bending down to press snow together in his hands too. She gathers two handfuls of the snow to her feet. She doesn’t bother with making snowballs. Stiles is still forming clumsy spheres, a small pile of them growing larger in front of him. Allison sneaks up. 

Stiles screams as she shoves the snow down the back of his jacket. He falls forward into his pile of snowballs and Allison doesn’t think she has felt this happy in ages. Stiles turns on his back and glares at her while Scott is laughing hard. 

“That was so uncalled for,” Stiles complains. “You made me destroy my ammunition.” His eyes fall to the snow next to him, a mournful expression on his face. Allison grins. 

“Your poor body coordination is not my fault.” Coldness hits her head as she finishes the sentence and she gasps. Scott smiles brightly from where he moved closer and kisses her cheek. She wants to play, and narrow her eyes in mock anger, but Scott is smiling like he hasn’t smiled in a long time and she moves in for a kiss instead. Scott’s lips are warm against her cold ones and she pulls him in closer. 

“Noooooooo,” Stiles moans from the ground and Allison feels unformed snow hit her legs. Scott huffs into her mouth and she can’t help but giggle. She doesn’t pull away, and instead decides to deepen the kiss. Scott’s tongue runs over her bottom lip when Stiles throws another load of snow, this time aimed at Scott. 

“Horny teenagers,” the brunet complains and Allison can feel him move closer. Scott pulls away ever so slightly to give Stiles a half-hearted shove. Allison leans her forehead on Scott’s shoulder and smiles. She can’t feel her fingers in her gloves anymore and Stiles’ face is cold as he presses it against the small exposed part of her neck but she doesn’t ever want to move. Scott’s breath is warm on the side of her face and she feels content in a way she doesn’t quite know how to put in words. 

“We should head back home,” Scott mumbles. Allison feels one of Stiles’ hands on her hip, his arm wrapped tightly around her. “You two are freezing.” 

“Don’t wanna move,” Stiles says, muffled by Allison’s scarf. His grip on her tightens ever so slightly and Allison can feel Scott pull them closer. “Comfy,” Stiles adds quieter. 

“Same,” Allison whispers against Scott’s shoulder and the wolf sighs. 

“But doesn’t a blanket and hot chocolate sound even more comfy?” He is smiling, Allison can feel it. Her lips stretch and she knows her face is bright with pure happiness. She slowly lifts her head, Stiles only complaining with a small noise. Scott presses a kiss to her forehead and tilts his head slightly. 

She nods. “Blanket sounds amazing.” She relaxes her grip on Scott’s jacket and wiggles her shoulders a little. Stiles groans and pulls away. 

Scott wraps his arm around Allison’s shoulder as she settles into his side. Stiles claims her other side, hand intertwined with hers loosely as he quickly pulls Scott’s beanie down further with the other. “Wouldn’t want your super ears to fall off,” he grins. 

They didn’t move far from the house and it quickly appears in their sight, the snow laden trees of the park giving way to the street and snowed in cars. Stiles fumbles with the keys as they cross the street. Only a few others are walking outside, shivering as they move quickly to escape the cold.

“It’s starting to snow again,” Scott says as he looks up into the sky. Allison sees the small snowflakes as they dance through the air. 

“It never really stopped,” Stiles retorts and unlocks their door. Allison pulls off her scarf as she enters the house, grateful for the homely warmth immediately surrounding her. Her boots land on the mat on the left side of the door as she pulls on her fuzzy slippers. 

Scott closes the door as he starts peeling off his jacket. Stiles throws his jacket and narrowly misses the hook on the wall. “Damn it!” He sighs dramatically as he moves to pick it up. “One day,” he says wistfully. 

“Come on,” Scott ushers them into the living room, grabbing a blanket from the armchair. Allison lets herself fall onto the couch. She pulls her legs up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. Stiles easily falls next to her and Scott pushes the blanket onto them. “I’ll make hot chocolate,” he says and turns away. 

Allison and Stiles both reach out to stop him. “Nuh-uh,” Stiles says and tugs at Scott’s arm while Allison holds onto Scott’s shirt. “Sit and cuddle.” 

Scott furrows his eyebrows, but Allison just gives his shirt another tug and he sighs. Stiles moves to the side and they pull Scott into the space in between them. Stiles folds out the blanket and throws one side to Allison’s side. 

The two humans shuffle closer to their wolf. Allison hooks her chin over Scott’s shoulder and starts playing with his left hand, eyes half-lidded in bliss. Stiles is running his fingers through Scott’s hair and makes a small noise at the back of his throat. 

“What?” Scott asks, leaning his head back against the couch. Allison looks at Stiles and sees contemplation on his face. 

“We should get a dog,” Stiles says after a while. Scott turns his head and Allison raises her eyebrows. 

“A dog?” She asks. Stiles shrugs. 

“I’m feeling domestic, we should have a dog cuddling with us.” 

Allison closes her eyes and can’t help the image of a fluffy, hyperactive dog jumping up and down in front of them. “I’m surprised we don’t already have one,” she states, opening one eye to look at Scott. “I feel we’ve had some near misses with that, huh?” There had been enough tales of the dogs at the vet clinic and the shelter winning over Scott’s heart for them to know what she means. 

“That’s something for another day,” Scott decides and Allison can feel him relaxing next to her. “Today we’re not doing anything else.” 

Stiles shifts and bumps Allison’s hand that is resting on Scott’s abdomen. “That’s the spirit.”


End file.
